Prior constant velocity ball joints include outer and inner races, and a ball cage disposed between the races. The ball cage typically has a spherical outer cage surface that engages spherical inner surface portions of the outer race, and a spherical inner cage surface that engages spherical outer surface portions of the inner race. With such a configuration, contact between adjacent surfaces is maximized. As a result, frictional losses are significant. Furthermore, it is difficult to lubricate these surfaces.